


Let's Hear it for Captain America

by madrefiero



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: Bucky was still holding Cap's shield out for him to take. "We want you to lead the Avengers, you're the best choice. It's what Steve would have wanted."For the Clint as Cap prompt from @mandatoryfunday on tumblr.





	Let's Hear it for Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta read. I typed it up super fast. Hopefully it doesn't suck.

"You want me to WHAT?" Clint was freaking the fuck out. Or dreaming. That had to be it. This was just some kind of freak-ass, grief induced dream.

The team was still reeling from Steve's death, and clearly it was affecting everyone's judgement. Bucky, Nat, Sam, Bruce, Tony, Thor, Rhodey, Scott, and even Wanda were staring at him expectantly. 

"We took a vote, Clint," Wanda smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. The sudden loss of Cap had been a devastating loss to the team.

Aw, Wanda, no.

Bucky was still holding Cap's shield out for him to take. "We want you to lead the Avengers, you're the best choice. It's what Steve would have wanted. Clint, please. I need you." Bucky's eyes were shining with unshed tears, and he was clearly still shaken by the unexpected loss of his best friend.

He was so earnest, and Clint was so goddamn weak for anything Bucky asked, he knew there was no way he was getting out of this. Reluctantly he reached out and took the shield, sliding his arm through the straps. He ran his other hand over the star on the front, letting out a shaky breath. 

"Okay."

Fuck, he didn't know how to be Captain America. He barely knew how to be an actual, functioning, adult. He slipped his free arm around Bucky and pulled him close, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. 

"I can't do this without you. You have to help me be good like Steve."

"You already are." Bucky pressed a chaste kiss to Clint's temple in response, then turned to face the team, smiling for the first time since Steve died. "Let's hear it for Captain America."


End file.
